


Jamaica establishes new bird sanctuary on Crab Key

by SandyWormbook



Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Birds, Book: Dr. No, Community: mi6_cafe, Humor, MI6 Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyWormbook/pseuds/SandyWormbook
Summary: An excerpt from the Audubon Society's Magazine after the events of Dr. No.





	Jamaica establishes new bird sanctuary on Crab Key

Jamaica: The Colonial Government and the Jamaica Institute held a joint press conference on August 3rd at King's House, Kingston, Jamaica, to announce that the establishment of a bird sanctuary and study institute on Crab Key, Jamaica. Mr. Pleydell-Smith, Colonial Secretary attended in the Governor's stead and Honeychile Rider of the Jamaica Institute represented the combined Audubon Society/Jamaica Institute Crab Key bird sanctuary.

Crab Key, named for the black crabs who live in the coral reef that surrounds the island, is also known for two significant bird populations: a guanay (cormorant) colony with its accompanying guanera (large guano deposit) and a colony of Roseate Spoonbills, an endangered species found mostly in Florida and its vicinity.

Our pleasure at the establishment of the new sanctuary is tempered by the loss of long-time Audubon members. Our permanent wardens on Crab Key died as the result of a fire at the camp. A second tragedy followed when the plane carrying our two-member team from our headquarters crashed, with no survivors. 

Before the Audubon Society was able to dispatch a new team, we received reports of a declining Roseate Spoonbill population and so contacted the Colonial Office for their assistance.

The Audubon Society has long leased part of the island as a sanctuary for the Spoonbills. In 1943, the island was sold to Dr. Julius No with the condition that he not disturb the lease of the sanctuary.

An investigation by the Colonial government concluded that Dr. No failed to maintain the conditions of Audubon's lease and inadequately protected the wild bird populations. The HMS Narvik, sent by the Governor, conducted an onsite assessment and found that habitat was compromised, nesting birds had been disturbed, and there had been widespread destruction of eggs. Furthermore, Mr. Pleydell-Smith, Colonial Secretary, examined the purchase documents for Crab Key, and discovered that the purchase showed numerous irregularities. When Dr. No failed to respond to repeated court requests for more information, the purchase was annulled, reverting the island's ownership to the Jamaican government.

The Jamaican government has designated most of the island as a bird sanctuary. Limited guano collection will continue on the island, with appropriate environmental considerations, to fund the work of the study institute.

Miss Rider will be overseeing the Jamaica Institute's work on Crab Key in close collaboration with the Audubon Society. Known for her love of native wildlife, she's lived near Morgan's Harbour her entire life and can trace her family's settlement in Jamaica to the 17th century.  


Look for opportunities to visit Crab Key in upcoming issues of this magazine.


End file.
